


Just What I Needed

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [22]
Category: Dr. Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knows she wants, even if she's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 173. Prompt from virushexe. Jack/Rose – It’s working. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Post-ep for Boom Town.
> 
>  
> 
> Original Posted to LJ June 22, 2011

Rose left the Doctor reading Blon’s egg what he claimed was an old Gallifreyan fairy tale.

She stopped to change into a nightie before going to Jack’s room. He didn’t bother looking surprised.

“It’s not because of Mickey,” she insisted.

“If Mickey could make you happy, you wouldn’t be here with the Doctor, and if the Doctor was making you completely happy, you wouldn’t be here with me.”

“Guess that makes me pretty selfish,” she winced.

“Don’t worry,” he said, kissing her neck, “I’m a pretty selfish guy myself, and tonight Rose Tyler, that makes you a very lucky girl.”


End file.
